


Coitus Interruptus

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: John froze with Sherlock’s cock just barely breaching his lips. Single ring. Maximum pressure just under the half-second. Client. (A 221B ficlet because I wanted to write smut and didn't have much time...)





	

John froze with Sherlock’s cock just barely breaching his lips. Single ring. Maximum pressure just under the half-second. _Client._

Sherlock whined, exigent. “Don’t stop, John!”

John replaced his mouth with his hand so he could talk. “Client, though. You’ll need to-”

_“Don’t stop.”_

There was the sound of the front door opening and Mrs. Hudson greeting someone.

“Please,” Sherlock breathed. “I’m so close. Just - fast?”

 _That sounds like a challenge._ John inhaled deeply, shot Sherlock his best predatory grin, and dove back down to wet as much of Sherlock’s cock as he could. Which was rather a lot, actually - they’d gotten ample practice at this recently. In multiple iterations. Sherlock moaned loudly.

“None of that,” John said, pulling off just long enough to talk. “ _Silent,_ Sherlock. Just feel."

Sherlock whimpered and nodded.

_Damn right._

John didn’t bother with any fancy technique, no teasing and drawing it out. He gave a silent thanks for Sherlock’s pig-headed insistence that they map out each other’s primary erogenous zones (including diagrams and spreadsheets) their first week together - it made speed-sex a lot easier.

The talking stopped and the footsteps reached the top of the stairs just as Sherlock sighed and came directly down John’s throat.

A knock. “Hello?”

“Just a moment,” Sherlock called, his voice still a bit breathless. “Have to give a reciprocal blowjob.”


End file.
